El amor es ¿Iracional?
by Jess Malfoy
Summary: Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien totalmente diferente a tus espectativas, de alguien que no sólo es muy diferente a ti, sino que una persona que no soportas? Slash
1. Do, la primera escala de notas musicales

El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 1: Do, la primera escala de notas musicales.  
  
Hacia tiempo que habían comenzado las clases y la verdad no me sentía muy bien desde el principio, pues cada ves las clases eran más difícil, claro para personas como la sangre sucia, era lo mejor, como gente ¿cómo ella podía ser tan feliz, y gente como yo no?. Yo se que desde hace tiempo me siento así.... solo, pero porque hasta ahora me viene a afectar, lo más seguro es que es la adolescencia, donde los sentimientos se mezclan con otros y forman unos nuevos.  
  
La verdad, yo nuca he amado, y no sólo eso, si no que tampoco creo en el amor, se me hace absurdo que quieras a una persona, más que a nadie en el mundo, cuando no es de tu misma sangre o que no te crió desde chico, y que sólo fue un amigo, un conocido, o peor aún..... un enemigo.  
  
Ahora me apuro a llegar al desayuno, se me hizo tarde como últimamente estaba pasando, no puedo creer, que me quede cada noche pensando en lo mismo, son tonterías. Saludo a mis compañeros, ya que amigos no les podría nombras yo, me siento dispuesto a desayunar lo más rápido posible.  
  
-Hola Draco, como siempre, no? Llegando tarde, pero que te sucede?- me pregunto un chico a mi lado llamado Blaise.  
  
-Aja....mmmm- sólo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ya que mi boca estaba llena de comida.  
  
-Hey! Terminaste la tarea de transformaciones? Porque yo ya ni tiempo me quedo, pero saliendo voy a ir a la biblioteca, vienes?- me pregunto Crabbe.  
  
-Si voy, yo tampoco lo termine, y también necesito buscar más cosas, ahora vámonos para nuestra clase de pociones- me levanto haciendo una seña a mis compañeros para que hagan lo mismo y me sigan.  
  
Uff llegamos a tiempo, no creí llegar, y luego con estos inútiles que no saben apurar el paso, me siento como siempre en el lugar casi hasta atrás, empiezan a llegar los alumnos que faltaban, entre ellos el trío maravilla, no puedo creer la cantidad de amigos que tienen, saludan a medio mundo, la verdad yo olvidaría el nombre de cada uno que me saludaría a diario, la verdad ni me molestaría en saludarlos.  
  
Ja, por lo visto el pobretón y la sangre sucia ya se juntaron, bueno son el uno para el otro, no?. Se ven patéticos agarrados de la mano, ah! y pobre Potter, ya esta solito, jajaja, me tengo que burlar de él, aunque lo vi la otra ves muy mimoso con esa tipa de ravenclaw, pero es una vil niñita, apenas tendrá 14 años, es un enfermo mental. La clase esta por empezar.  
  
Como siempre el profesor llega a apuntar al pizarrón, y el trío maravilla aprovecha para mandarse papelitos, ¿qué dirán?. Y a mi que jodidos me importa! Aunque su vida no es muy intima, todo mundo sabe la vida completa de los 3, claro, más de Potter, se sabia que acababa de cortar con su novia, la verdad no se muy bien su nombre, porque no me importa en absoluto, pero creo que también era de ravenclaw, que tiene este tipo con las de ravencaws?. Hey ahora que lo pienso, me la paso criticando a éstos..... bueno tienen mucho de donde pisarles cola, pero debería usar ese tiempo para estudiar, como ahora, mejor me pongo a copiar lo escrito en el pizarrón.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Por fin la clase termino, lo bueno de esta clase es que le quitaron 10 puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de esos ... jajajajajas todo por los insignificantes papelitos, ahora es tiempo de actuar.  
  
-Hey! Cara-rajada, ahora te sientes tan solito que necesitas escribir insignificantes papelitos para que tus amigos sepan que aún existes?  
  
-Eso a ti no te concierne Malfoy, mejor déjanos de molestar, y vete a tirar tus putas que te esperan, oh no, o serás tu el puto de ellas?- Dijo Potter con sarcasmo.  
  
-Maldito Potter, no te vas a salir de esta!, yo no soy ningún puto!- Mientras digo esto lo aviento con codas mis fuerzas hacia la pared, se escucha un gran ruido, creo que si le daño. Lo tomo del cuello y le advierto:  
  
-Un comentario de nuevo como estos, y te vas a arrepentir eh Potter- Lo aviento de nuevo y me voy dejándolo con respiraciones cortadas.  
  
Maldito Potter, ya no lo soporto, pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso, voy a la biblioteca a terminar mi trabajo, y luego a comer, ah es verdad tengo que verme con esta tipa....como se llama, ah si Parvati, creo...no estoy seguro, tal vez ella podrá decirme cosas del gryffindor para que pueda fastidiarle más.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Creo que hoy será un gran día, por fin Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, están juntos, nunca creí ver llegar ese momento, peor a leguas se veía el cariño que se tenían, yo espero encontrar también una linda chica que me quiera, no no, que me ame, como yo a ella.  
  
Es muy bonito enamorarse, mi ex novia era un poco....como decirlo, convenenciera? Puesto que sólo me quería por mi supuesta fama, yo no me creo tan famoso, pero por culpa de la revista Corazón de bruja, mi diva es totalmente publica, hasta de cosas que yo ni siquiera sé, están ahí publicadas...oh por Dios, podría cambiar por un momento mi vida con alguien?, aunque en realidad no me gustaría eso, soy muy feliz, tengo unos grandes amigos, ahora estoy en contacto con mi padrino, yo no siento que me falte algo, bueno tal vez alguien a quien pueda besar cada momento, y si se puede, que tenga buen cuerpo, no?. No se porque últimamente me he fijado mucho en eso en las chicas, la verdad muchas están muy bien, peor eso no creo que sea de gran importancia, como mi ex, Cho, la verdad es muy bella, inteligente, pero no era muy cariñosa, por así decirlo, conmigo, sólo cuando iban los reporteros de las revistas y periódicos mágicos, como odiaba eso, yo creo que sólo acepto andar conmigo porque estaba dolida por lo de Cedric. Mejor dejo de pensar en ella, ya esta completamente olvidada, ya no siento algo por ella, y eso es bueno.  
  
Malfoy siempre llegando tarde a desayunar, qué le estará pasando?. Ya termine de desayunar y voy a clases. Me siento casi hasta delante, por orden de Hermione, con mis dos amigos, bueno no exactamente con ellos, ellos dos se sientan juntos y yo me siento con Neville, él es muy buen chico, peor si que es malo en pociones, pero bueno, aquí esta cerca Hermione para que nos ayude.  
  
Le escribo un papelito a Hermione para decirle mi plan de que me ayude en la poción si es que hay algo que se nos dificulte a mi y a Neville. Me entrega el papelito, hey que bien ella acepto. Estos chicos si que están enamorados, se ven tan lindos juntos. Mejor empiezo a poner atención en clase.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
No puedo creer que Snape nos haya regañado! Sólo porque Hermione nos dio la solución de el peso que debíamos poner en la poción de Alinuidro, bueno la verdad teníamos que hacerlo nosotros, peor no es para que nos baje 10 puntos!. Oh no ahora Malfoy esta al ataque, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer?  
  
-Hey! Cara-rajada, ahora te sientes tan solito que necesitas escribir insignificantes papelitos para que tus amigos sepan que aún existes?- Me dice Malfoy con desprecio.  
  
-Eso a ti no te concierne Malfoy, mejor déjanos de molestar, y vete a tirar tus putas que te esperan, oh no, o serás tu el puto de ellas?  
  
-Maldito Potter, no te vas a salir de esta!, yo no soy ningún puto!- Mientras dice esto me avienta hacia la pared, realmente me dolió. Me toma del cuello, no puedo respirar bien.  
  
-Un comentario de nuevo como estos, y te vas a arrepentir eh Potter- Me avienta de nuevo y sigo sin poder respirad bien, necesito aire!.  
  
-Hey Harry, estas bien?- Me pregunta Hermione preocupada. Yo no le contesto porque aún no puedo controlar mi respiración.  
  
-Harry, buena esa eh!, jajaja haber si se atreve a meterse con una chica de gryffindor y la hace sufrir de nuevo, aunque le debiste responder con un golpe Harry, debes ser más rápido!- Me dijo Ron con algo de gracia, me hizo hasta sonreír, ya tenía controlada mi respiración.  
  
-RON!!!, cómo se te ocurre?! Estas loco?, Harry no le hagas caso, si, hiciste bien con tu comentario, pero también estuvo bien que no te recurrieras a la violencia.  
  
-Ya Hermione, no te preocupes, no fue muy lejos esta vez, por lo menos no me dejo con el ojo morado, ahora vamos a nuestra clase, que esta hora no la tenemos libre.- Les sonrió y nos vamos a nuestra clase se Herbología. 


	2. ¿Idiferencia? No gracias

El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Indiferencia? No gracias.  
  
Cómo se atreve a decir eso en frente de todos???? Maldito Potter. Yo bien sé que todos creen que soy un ...Don Juan, por nombrarme de una mejor forma, pero lo que no saben los demás es que a pesar de andar con muchas chicas, sigo siendo virgen, una cosa es un faje y otra el sexo, no se, creo que ninguna chica de aquí me merece, y es verdad, esas viejas locas con las que he estado, siempre salen con sus chismes de que lo hicimos y que todo fue genial, cuando realmente no hicimos nada, en serio, para salir diciendo eso, si que están safadas.  
  
Me gustan las chicas seductoras, peor lo que no soporto son las facilotas, a mi me gustan los retos y entre menos inalcanzable sea la chava, más me atrae, por lo tanto, ninguna chica de Howarts me atrae en absoluto, no quiero decir que sea hay, ni nada por el estilo, sólo que prácticamente todo el colegio anda tras de mi. Bueno hay que reconocer que hay chicas muy buenas, pero esas sólo logran satisfacerme por un rato. Lo que ahora me gustaría encontrar es una chica que sea un reto para mi, peor con la fama que tengo ellas sólo me buscan para pasar un buen rato, oh no perdón, para pasar un MUY buen e increíble rato.  
  
Y por esa razón no me canso de maldecir al maldito Potter, como el es un buen niño, y no sólo eso, sino que es el-niño-que-vivió-y-salvo-al-mundo- mágico-del-mago-tenebroso, y para todos él es el héroe, el bueno de la historia, mientras que yo ... no sólo no paso a segundo término, sino que ni siquiera soy un mandito término en esta historia, por Dios, nadie me conoce, mas que como el-enemigo-a-muerte-segundo-de-el-chico-dorado, aunque bueno muchos me conocen por mi apellido... Malfoy, y muchos tienen miedo de él, que tontos!, sólo es un simple apellido, no quiere decir que yo sea como mi padre, peor tampoco dice que no lo seré, yo sé que pronto me llamarán para "marcarme tenebrosamente hablando", peor mi decisión aún no esta tomada. Esta bien que odie a ese cara-rajada, pero aún no se si quiero, para este mundo, que sea prácticamente destruido, porque Voldemort es lo que esta haciendo, y si me pongo a pensar "qué pasará si Harry Potter muere y Voldemort logra su meta?", en mi mente sólo parece oscuridad, calles llenas de cuerpos sin vida, cuerpos de adultos y niños también, me imagino un mundo sin alegría, aunque pensándolo mejor, mi mundo no esta lleno de alegría, por así decirlo, me encanta joder a Potter, pero eso no me causa alegría en absoluto. Me pregunto, la alegría estará hecha para mi?.  
  
Parezco loco aquí pensando muchas cosas, mejor me apuro a terminar pronto este trabajo, sino no podré llegar a la comida, y si que hoy tengo hambre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guau! No se como logre terminar a tiempo, aunque no hice un excelente trabajo, pero lo hice, y eso es lo que cuenta. Voy hacia la mesa de mi casa, saludo a mis compañeros con un limitado gesto, levantando mi ceja, y me siento, dispuesto a devorar lo que se me aparezca adelante.  
  
-Hey, Draco, que no hoy te quedaste de ver con esa Gryffindor?, jajajaja no puedo crees que te le hallas ofrecido para ayudarle en el trabajo de pociones- Era verdad! Lo había olvidado, ahí es donde podía empezar con la venganza de Potter.  
  
-Tienes razón, ya lo había olvidado, gracias por recordarlo- le sonrío sarcásticamente, y volteo a ver la mesa de los Gryffindors, y desafortunadamente me encuentro con la mirada de el Potter, pero ...espera, no me devuelve esa mirada con coraje que siempre hace... esta, si es que se podría decir eso, esta...triste o preocupado, no se bien, creo que sus amigos tratan de alentarlo, habrá sido algo relacionado con los exámenes? O peor aún ...con Voldemort.  
  
Yo sabía que tenían un nuevo plan para "tratar" de matar a Potter, bueno no sólo matar, sino que también hacerlo sufrir, peor no sabía que lo iban a poner en practica tan pronto, si supiera que es, pero mi padre no quiso decirme nada, porque según eso "yo metería la pata, y echaría a perder ese perfecto plan que tienen". Lo que me preocupa es que si es tan perfecto como mi padre dice ...quiere decir que este si será el fin de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Acabo de recibir una carta, no tiene remitente, pero no parece ser una carta muy amigable que digamos, puesto que Hermione tiene los ojos como platos, aunque Ron no tiene ni la menor idea de que se trata, al igual que yo.  
  
-H.Haarry... esa no es una muy buena señal, mejor vamos con Dumbledore antes de que abras esa carta, no te parece?- Esta Hermione se ve muy preocupada, en muy contadas ocasiones la había escuchado tartamudear.  
  
-Si Hermione, pero...de qué crees que se trate la carta?  
  
-Mira, yo no estoy segura, pero una carta cerrada con un listón negro... te puedo asegurar que no es una carta de amor Harry- En la cara de Hermione se dibuja una cara con una tristeza intensa.  
  
-Harry vamos, te acompañamos, a lo mejor las sospechas de Hermione son ciertas, es mejor ir con Dumbledor y a lo mejor el puede descifrar el enigma, no crees?- Ron es un increíble amigo, por eso es el mejor de los mejores, yo se que ellos dos siempre me apoyarán en todo.  
  
-Vamos ahora entonces- Nos apuramos a ir al despacho de el director.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y aquí estamos, en el despacho de el director, le acabo de entregar la carta, él también noto extraña la carta, ahora la lee detenidamente.  
  
-Querido Harry, temo decirte que sus sospechas son ciertas, el motivo de esta carta no es muy bueno que digamos, es de Sirius...  
  
-Y qué pasa con él?- Interrumpo inmediatamente a Dumbledor.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, él, hasta donde cabe, esta bien, pero cree que Voldemort esta tramando algo muy malo, y es mejor que estés pendiente de cualquier anomalía que se presente a tu alrededor, aquí él no explica de cómo se ha enterado de esto, pero es muy seguro que se halla topado con algún mortífago, y en forma de perro, nadie desconfiaría, pues no todos saben de que él también es un animago. Y sabes Harry, yo creo que él tiene mucha razón es mejor que te cuides mucho más de lo normal, y te aconsejo que cualquier cosa que suceda, me tengas informado inmediatamente, de acuerdo Harry?  
  
-Si, entendido- Esto es realmente raro, cómo podía pasarme esto, y cada año escolar era un nuevo plan para acabar conmigo y ahora salen con otro, no podían rendirse de una buena vez?, si que mi vida no es nada fácil.  
  
-Bueno, ahora pueden retirarse. Ah y Harry, no es conveniente que contestes la carta, yo creo que él sabe que estas ahora informado.  
  
-Si gracias- y nos retiramos de el despacho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Harry estas bien?  
  
-Veamos Ron, mi vida esta en peligro, y no sólo la mía si no de todos los que me rodean, pueden atacar en cualquier momento, y no tengo la menor idea de que se traen ahora, tú crees que estoy bien Ron?- sé que he sido cruel con este comentario, pero esta pregunta no fue muy bien planteada.  
  
-Lo siento Harry- Al decir eso Ron baja la cabeza.  
  
-No Ron, perdóname a mi, no se, la verdad siento una gran impotencia, me siento totalmente desprotegido, sin saber que es lo que va a pasar, tengo miedo de que a ustedes les pase algo...-cuando digo estoy sale de mi una lagrima  
  
-Oh Harry ven aquí-Me dice Hermione y me abraza, al igual que Ron.  
  
-Enserio, no se que haría sin ustedes, amigos- Cuando digo esto los abrazo todavía más fuerte.  
  
Como los quiero, enserio, nunca creí querer tanto a una persona, y ahora no sólo quiero muchísimo a una persona, sino a dos. Hermione es genial, también es muy guapa, pero ella es mi amiga y además sé que a ella le gusta Ron. Y Ron, jajajaja pues ni que decir, él es genial! Y yo sé que él también quiere muchísimo a Hermione, peor no se porque estos dos no se animan a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero ya haré algo para que eso suceda.  
  
Ahora nos vamos a la sala común a dejar nuestras cosas, para luego ir a el Gran comedor, yo con estos problemas hasta había olvidado que tenía hambre. Al entrar a el Gran comedor, noto como todos me observan, ya sabrán algo, o sólo se dieron cuenta de la cara que traigo, mejor me voy a poner a comer me voy a llenar la boca con comida, para no tener que contestar ninguna pregunta.  
  
-Hey Harry, qué sucede? Porque comes con tanta prisa?, hace cuanto que no comes?- Uy que lindo comentario de parte de Seamus.  
  
-Mhh no, eshte si ...-trago mi bocado- hey, este, si, tengo mucha hambre, creo que se lo ha tragado.  
  
-Con razón tienes esa cara de enfermo, ya me tenías preocupado Harry -Yo preocuparle a Seamus???? Eso si que es raro.  
  
-No hay porque preocuparse, todo anda bien- Al decir esto agacho mi cabeza, peor recapacito, pues si lo hago se darán cuenta de que estoy mintiendo. Cuando levanto la vista me encuentro con ...Malfoy. Por qué me esta mirando? Qué tengo changos en la cara?. Tal ves no, pero si tengo esta maldita cicatriz, él tendrá que ver con el plan de Voldemort?  
  
-Hey Harry, que tienes- Se ve que hoy Seamus esta muy preocupado por mi, que le estará pasando?  
  
-Yo nada, sólo estaba pensando en algo que leí.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuimos a nuestras clases, y todo estuvo normal, bueno, si es que se puede considerar normal que Hermione se la pasó leyendo un libro, que por lo que vi, lo trajo del mundo muggle, no se eso si se me hizo raro, no porque Hermione se la hubiera pasado leyendo, si no porque es un libro de un tema muggle, creo.  
  
-Hermione? qué lees?- No parece haberme escuchado, pues sigue animadamente leyendo.  
  
-Perdón Harry, qué decías?- Hey si dedo te estaba diciendo.  
  
-Que qué es lo que estas leyendo?  
  
-Ah! es un libro de psicología, no se lo encontré en el librero de mi padre, y parece entretenido, hasta buque otros más para leer, tu crees?- Uy que raro, en vez de que se ponga a leer sobre encantamientos, aunque no me extrañaría que ya se supieras todos los habido y por haber.  
  
-Qué es siologia?- Si que Ron estaría perdido en el mundo muggle.  
  
-Es psicología Ron!, y se podría decir que es una ciencia que se encarga de estudiar el comportamiento de el individuo, estudia el pensamiento del ser humano en particular.-Si que Hermione sabe de TODO!  
  
-Hummm, bueno creo que entendí- Se nota el interés de Ron hacia las cosas de Hermione, si que estos dos están locos.  
  
-Y para que lo lees Hermione?  
  
-Me me hizo interesante, además he leído algo que a lo mejor les interese a los dos.  
  
-Que cosa Hermione- Le pregunta Ron.  
  
-Pues por lo que he leído, el problema que tienen ustedes dos con Malfoy, es porque entre ustedes ahí algo de... cómo decirlo ... a parte de todos esos malos sentimientos que se tienen, hay alguno bueno, algo así como, preocupación por el otro...  
  
-Estas loca Hermione!!!!!!!!! lo único que me importa de él es que este 3 metros bajo tierra!!!!!!- Si que Ron se altero al oír esto.  
  
-Ron! Tranquilo, mira si me dejas que te explique el porque, mira que tal ves mi interpretación sea equivocada pero por favor escucha mis razones, si?  
  
-Esta bien Hermione, te escucho.  
  
-Bueno, ustedes al molestar a Malfoy, lo críticas en sus falta, no es así?- Ron y yo asentimos con la cabeza- bueno, si Malfoy no les importara en absoluto, ni siquiera le hablarían, serían indiferente a él, lo cual en su "reilación" la indiferencia no se presenta, de ustedes a él y de él a ustedes, me explico?- Hermione tenía razón, realmente nos importaba lo que le decíamos a Malfoy, y lo que él nos decía, pero...por qué?.  
  
-Suena algo lógico Hermione, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros ODIAMOS a Malfoy, no es así Harry?  
  
-Creo que la palabra odiar nos lleva a los extremos Ron- Creo que mi respuesta no le agrado del todo, por la expresión en su cara.  
  
-Harry, qué estas diciendo??????? Perdiste la cabeza??? O es que Malfoy ya te cae bien???, recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho Harry, él no ha sido muy amable contigo!!!!  
  
-Si Ron lo sé, pero no se, no creo llegar a odiarlo, te puedo asegurar que no lo soporto, y a veces ni siquiera quisiera verlo, pero ... odiarlo?, aún no se, por lo menos no fue él el que mato a mis padres.  
  
-Harry tiene razón Ron, Malfoy no ha hecho cosas terribles como para que lleguemos a odiarlo- Uff lo bueno que Hermione si me apoya, y como no? Si tengo razón, yo no se porque a Ron le afecta tanto.  
  
-Bueno, tal ves a ustedes no tanto, pero su padre ha hecho la vida imposible a mi padre.  
  
-SI Ron pero eso es problema entre sus padres, no tuyo ni de Malfoy.  
  
-Pero Hermione, no recuerdas como te llama a ti sangre sucia?- Como me molesta que Ron sea un terco.  
  
-Si Ron, pero recuerda esto que estoy a punto de decirte: "Las palabras se las lleva el viento"- Si que la filosofía de Hermione era buena, muchas veces me gusta usarla.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya déjense de pelear, ustedes no se cansan nunca verdad?, ya cásense! Jajajas- Parece que mi comentario no les hizo nada de gracia, porque me miran tan feo?- Bueno a lo que me refiero es a que mejor dejen el tema atrás, mejor platiquemos de algo más interesante, y agradable, no creen?  
  
-Tienes razón Harry, mejor hablemos de la clase de Historia de la magia, creo que hoy si fue un tema interesante, no creen?  
  
-Si Harry, un mejor tema ¬¬- Si que Hermione estaba apasionada con los estudios, y Ron sólo se pone a estudiar porque ella lo obliga, si que los contrarios se atraen.  
  
******************  
  
N/A: Espero que este segundo capitulo y también el primero halla sido de su agrado, este... bueno, sólo les pido un favor, DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Porfis, la verdad cada que leo uno (es decir, sólo me he inspirado 2 veces) me inspira, bueno también tengo que aclarar que cada que veo a Draco y a Harry también me inspiro =D, por qué? Porque son hermosos!  
  
Besos.  
  
Jess Malfoy.  
  
P.D. No se si sea necesario, pero como en todos los Fictions que he leído lo ponen, entonces yo también lo pongo. Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling. 


	3. Verdad bajo la luna

El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 3: Verdad bajo la luna.  
  
Hoy no ha sido un gran día, realmente me siento fastidiado, la vieja loca de Pansy hoy no dejo de joderme, pobre, jajajajajas todo porque cree que entre la gryffindor, no recuerdo ahora su nombre, y yo hay algo, aunque la verdad no llegamos más lejos de los besos, y ni estudiamos nada, esa vieja si que es una caliente. Pero eso si, es una chismosa de primera, sabe todo de sus compañeros, me platico de varios, pero de lo único que puse atención fue cuando dijo algo realmente curioso del trío maravilla, es increíble que el pobretón y Potter busquen algo serio con la sangre sucia, bueno... del pobretón no se me hace tan raro, pero de Potter???, él podría conseguirse a alguien mucho mejor, con la famita que tiene, y bueno...por qué no aceptarlo, es algo atractivo, y lo digo desde un punto de vista machista, que se joda el que crea que soy gay. Lo que me llamo más la atención de lo que decía, fue que según ella, Hermione estaba más declinada por el pobretón, pobre del cara-rajada, quién iba a creerlo.  
  
Tal ves eso explica el comportamiento de Potter, en las últimas semanas no me ha insultado, no creo que sólo halla sido por el hecho de que lo amenace, ahora Potter se limita a echarme miradas, no había rencor en ellas, más bien ... duda. Tal ves ya sabe algo del plan de Voldemort y cree que formo parte de él, Que él crea lo que quiera, a lo mejor ahora me tiene miedo pro eso, jajajajajas, pobre Potter, si supiera que, se podría decir que estoy de su lado.  
  
Después de tanto pensar decido ir al lago, donde todas las noches en la que requiero algo de espacio, voy para allá. La cena había sido ligera. Ya después de volver a mi sala común, me encontraba camino a el lago, camino con cuidado, para que nadie me vea. Desde lejos echo una mirada a aquel árbol en el cual me gusta meditar, mientras más me acerco compruebo que en mi ligar favorito se encuentra ya alguien.  
  
-Maldita sea, espero que sea un maldito Hufflepuff, así será fácil correrlo- Preparo mi expresión de pocos amigos, que ahora con la practica continua de esta, no me es muy difícil ponerla- Qué estas haciendo aquí... Potter???- Qué hacia él aquí. Potter siempre viene a fregarme.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Ahora me encuentro aquí cenado, estoy en otro mundo, ya casi ni a las clases pongo atención, después de la noticia de que estamos todos en peligro, apenas y he podido dormir. Últimamente he ido casi todas las al lago, exactamente a un árbol algo grande que está cerca del lago, y esta noche no sería la excepción, sólo que ahora iré más temprano, me escaparé después de cenar. Me apuro con mi jugo de calabaza .  
  
-Ron, Hermione, me voy a la cama, hoy estoy muy cansado, buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry- Me dice Ron con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Harry, te encuentras bien?- Hermione se preocupa de todo, peor también se da cuenta cuando uno no esta bien.  
  
-Si Hermione, no te preocupes, hasta mañana- diciendo esto voy rápido por mi capa de invisibilidad y salgo del gran castillo, hacia el lago.  
  
Que hermosas se ven hoy las estrellas, ellas siempre brillan si que algo les preocupe, al contrario que a mi, yo no soy ninguna estrella, como dicen todos, siempre algo tiene que pasarme en esta maldita vida, y no puedo vivir en paz.  
  
Oh no, creo que alguien se está acercando, espero que no sea un maestro, menos Snape, esta sería su gran oportunidad de fregarme.  
  
-Qué estas haciendo aquí ... Potter???- no podía ser peor! Esa Draco Malfoy, al que todos llamaban mi archí enemigo.  
  
-A ti que te importa...Malfoy, ahora puedes retirarte y dejarme solo???  
  
-Pues no voy a ser yo el que se valla, este es mi lugar y aquí me quedo- me echa una mirada de desprecio y se sienta casi a mi lado, la verdad yo no veo su nombre por ningún lado, él cree que todo le pertenece. Parece que iba a ser indiferente a mi presencia, la verdad desde que Hermione me dijo que él me importaba, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Él será indiferente a mi???  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Ya ha pasado casi media hora y el cara-rajada no se va, maldita sea, y yo con estas ganas de preguntarle por qué está así ...no creo que le moleste mucho si modero mi voz, y si se molesta lo único que puedo lograr es que se valla y me deje sólo, creo que eso también estará bien, si no se puede lograr una cosa, bien será recibida la otra, así podré pensar cómodamente.  
  
Potter suspira, este es el mejor momento para preguntarle que es lo que le pasa.  
  
-Y a ti qué te pasa ahora Potter?, con esa cara, parece ser que no es nada bueno- se ha dignado a verme, y como últimamente lo estaba haciendo, ya no tenía esa cara de odio, sino de una inmensa tristeza.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Uff es bueno que Malfoy no me este agrediendo, hasta siento algo cómoda su presencia, bueno eso es porque la verdad, tengo algo de temor estar solo, aunque él puede que sea parte del plan, ahora no estoy tan bien =S... ojalá y no pase nada. Suspiro, no se por qué suspiro, porque dicen que un suspiro es un beso no dado, no gracias, ahora no quiero tener romances, y menos con Voldemort al asecho.  
  
-Y a ti qué te pasa ahora Potter?, con esa cara, parece ser que no es nada bueno- Malfoy está tratando de hacerme conversación??? Creo que es una oportunidad para ver si puedo sacarle algo de Voldemort.  
  
-Creo que tú sabes mejor que yo qué es lo que me preocupa, no crees???- al decir esto lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-Para serte sincero, no creo saber más que tú, pero a lo mejor se algo al respecto, tiene que ver con Voldemort, no es así?- Hey!!! Se está sincerizando conmigo, o esta tramando algo?  
  
-Temo que tienes razón, pero lo que más temo es que tú también seas parte de ese plan, que es lo más seguro- no dejo de mirar el lago, peor aún así me doy cuenta que mi comentario no fue del todo agradable para él.  
  
-Estás loco Potter??, yo sólo soy n niño, crees que por lo menos me van a decir de que se trata su plan??, eso lo sé porque escuche detrás de la puerta. No me agradas Potter, pero no es para tanto.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Qué es lo que acabo de hacer??? Qué Potter me cae bien??? Si que la noche somnolienta, pero lo peor del caso es que él cree que hasta mortífago soy!, se ve que no sabe que para ser mortífago se necesita ser mayo, además no soy tan malo como parece.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy en algo tiene razón, peor eso no es razón para que de repente tenga confianza, y después reciba una puñalada por la espalda. No tienes la menor idea de que se siente ser yo- Uy se ve que Potter no esta nada bien, sólo espero que no me tome como su paño de lagrimas.  
  
-Tal ves tengas algo de razón tu también, pero te puedo asegurar que no soy más feliz que tú- y valla que tengo mucha razón.  
  
-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no te imaginas que se siente estar siempre en peligro, no sólo tú, sino que también los que más quieres y no sólo eso!. Yo no tengo padres que me protejan, estoy solo en este mundo, no creo que tu entiendas eso Malfoy.  
  
-Pues en algo estas equivocado Potter, todo mundo te adora, por Dios!! No te has dado cuenta??? No sólo tienes a todo el colegio como tu amigo, sino que los maestros también te cuidan, se preocupan por ti. En cambio yo ni siquiera puedo considerar tener amigos de verdad, a casi nadie le simpatizo, y mis padres son indiferentes a mi, conoces algo peor que la indiferencia Potter??? Yo no creo.- y cómo la iba a conocer, si hasta en los periódicos y revistas sale!.  
  
-Es verdad, no conozco algo peor que la indiferencia, tal ves el odio, peor no lo conozco yo. Y voy a lamentar decir esto Malfoy, pero lo voy a decir, a pesar de que está platica no ha sido muy amena, creo que me ha levantado el ánimo, gracias Malfoy, y además no creo que no tengas amigos, muchas personas se preocupan por ti, y temo decir que, según la psicología, soy una de esas personas.  
  
-Qué estas diciendo??? Qué es sicología???.- creo que a Potter también le afecto la noche, ya no sabe de que está hablando =S.  
  
-Es una ciencia, y lo que digo es verdad, muchas personas también se preocupan por ti, las veces que recurres a la enfermería yo veo muchas personas pendientes de tu salid Malfoy.  
  
-Tal ves ... creo que la gente tiene razón al decir que eres buena persona, gracias también a ti- lo miro a los ojos, ahora su expresión diferente, hasta en sus ojos puede verse algo de brillo a causa de la luna. No se lo que esta pasando pero cada vez nuestros rostros se van acercando más. Ahora no sólo están muy cerca, sino que ... nos estamos besando!!!!!!!! Es extraño, peor me gusta, y lo más extraño es que él también esta correspondiendo el beso. Me aventuro a ir más lejos e introduzco mi lengua en su boca, el hace lo mismo, ahora nuestras lenguas juegan de manera excitante. Esto realmente me esta gustando, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo, o pensando, lo único que hago es besarlo.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, estoy besando a Malfoy, y parece que a él no le desagrada el hecho que lo haga. Él realmente besa muy bien, claro!!! Con la experiencia que tiene.  
  
Mis manos suben a su rostro, acarician su mejilla y después lo tomo por el cuello, quiero más de él!!  
  
Él ya ha tomado algo de ventaja y ya me ha alborotado mi cabello demasiado, más de lo normal diría yo. Qué debo hacer, detenerme o seguir gozando de este sentimiento. Opto por el segundo.  
  
Después de un beso apasionado y demasiado largo, se fue formando en un beso más tierno. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Oh Dios!, a la luz de la luna se ven sus ojos más hermosos, deja de pensar en eso Harry. Qué es lo que me dirá. Se aclara la voz, parece ser que va a hablar primero. -Este ... no se que decir-uy buen comienzo- bueno si, Potter yo no soy gay, y no se porque contribuí a que esto pasara.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco soy gay, te lo aseguro, pero también te puedo asegurar que me agrado demasiado, y eso me preocupa.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me valla...-se levanta y me da un pequeño beso en los labios- hasta luego.  
  
No puedo creerlo, se despidió de beso de mi =s, si que está no será una noche tranquila, ni siquiera empezó tranquila!.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Qué había hecho???? No sólo besas a Potter apasionadamente, sino que por el beso que le di de despedida, si a entender que quisiera que eso siguiera. Sólo espero que nadie se entere, y mucho menos que Potter valla corriendo a contárselo a sus amigos. Pero lo que más duda me causa ahora es ... s yo no soy gay, y según Potter tampoco lo es... Qué es lo que pasó???  
  
*********************  
  
N/A: Ahora si en este capitulo hubo acción!!! Qué será lo que se traen estos dos??? Lo que tiene que hacer es aclarar sus dudas no creen??? Bueno, espero que halla sido de su agrado =P. Sólo me resta pedirles un favorsin DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Quiero dar las gracias a Dark Spider Girl y a kathy, por dejar comentarios.  
  
Besos.  
  
Jess Malfoy. 


	4. Las dudas, a la biblioteca

El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 4: Las dudas, a la biblioteca.  
  
Era raro, esta noche si pude dormir, pero lo único que soñé fue a Harry, digo Potter, fue alfo romántico, aunque no lo recuerdo bien del todo. Potter había venido a verme a mi cuarto, cómo entro?? Ni idea, pero él empezó todo este asunto, primero fue su insinuación, paso su mano por mis cabellos dorados, fue un sentimiento extraño, peor agradable. Platicábamos de algo, no recuerdo que, pero él fue acercándose a mi, y yo lo dejaba. Hubo un momento en que en nuestra conversación volteé a verlo y nuestras narices rozaron, yo no lo pensé dos veces y lo bese. Primero fue en beso tierno, pero con el tiempo se fue apasionando la cosa, yo ya había despojado a Potter de su camisa y él jugueteaba con mi espalda debajo de mi camisa, yo empecé a buscar su dureza bajo su pantalón y para ser sinceros, fue algo fácil, el decidió seguir adelante y poco a poco me quito mi camisa y mi pantalón. Era agradable el roce de mi piel contra la suya. Ahora tenía mi miembro ente sus manos, y lo manejaba energéticamente de arriba abajo, me besaba, con el tiempo sus besos fueron bajando hasta mi deseo expresado por él, primero beso mi abdomen, luego beso alrededor de mi parte sensible, hasta que por fin llego a ella, la lamió, luego la tomó con su boca y empezaba a succionar ...En eso desperté, por qué siempre uno se despierta de su sueño en la mejor parte??? Aunque no que no me agrado del todo fue que disfrute de este sueño, eso quiere decir que soy gay???? No puedo creerlo, nunca he sentido atracción por un hombre, en cambio con las mujeres, el deseo era desorbitado, como lo es ahora el deseo hacia Potter.  
  
Hoy tenía que comportarme normal, pero cómo?. Si Potter ponía de su parte, tal ves podría lograrlo. Llego al Gran Comedor, es temprano, ya que no hay mucha gente aún, me siento y comienzo a desayunar, no muy después llega Potter con sus amigos, siente mi mirada y sólo me dedica una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. Bueno!!! Por lo menos no me menosprecia, eso es un punto bueno a mi favor. Pero qué4 estoy diciendo??? Qué es lo que busco de Potter??? Mejor olvido por un rato ese tema y me centro en cosas "más" productivas. Pero para que mentirme?, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, y parece que a él también le afecto, porque no deja de verme de reojo.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
¿Qué es lo que habría hecho anoche??? Deseé que fuera sólo un sueño, pero fue verdad, lo vi en aquellos ojos grises donde había muerto el rencor. Si ...había disfrutado del festín de los besos de Draco Malfoy. Eso era demasiado extraño como para platicarlo con Ron o Hermione, en realidad no podía hacerlo, y ahora no puedo dejar de ver a Malfoy, y por lo que veo, se ve muy alegre, mejor me apuro con mi desayuno, sino se me hará tarde para mi clase.  
  
-Oye Harry? Que vas a hacer después de clases- me pregunta Seamus, y eso deja en claro que él se trae algo entre manos conmigo.  
  
-Pues voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer mi tarea, por qué Seamus?  
  
-Eso esta muy bien!! Nos quedamos entonces los dos a estudiar?- y ahora quiere estudiar conmigo??? Porque esta excluyendo a Hermione y a Ron de este grupo de estudio, yo que él preferiría estudiar con Hermione.  
  
-Emmmmm... esta bien.  
  
-Ok Harry, nos vemos- y Seamus se fue a sentar lejos de mi, para mi alivio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya habían terminado las clases, pero antes tenía que ir a la Sala común a dejar algunas cosas. Ron y Hermione se han dado cuenta que algo entre Malfoy y yo ha cambiado, peor no han acertado la causa, ellos creen, como yo lo creía, que ha cambiado su actitud porque su padre le ha pedido algo y a lo mejor ahora tiene miedo de que sea cachado en su plan. Si supieran ellos lo que realmente pasó, se volverían completamente locos, casi como yo.  
  
En clases de pociones y Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, sentía la ardiente mirada de Malfoy en mi nuca, bueno también tengo que aclarar que yo tampoco podía dejar de verlo. Ya Crabbe y Goyle también se les hizo raro nuestro comportamiento, ya que ellos trataron de insultarme, pero Malfoy siguió adelante, con paso firme, siendo inmune a los comentarios de sus amigos.  
  
Ahora voy en camino a la biblioteca, a Hermione y a Ron ya les había platicado sobre la propuesta de Seamus, y ellos también llegaron a la conclusión de que Seamus anda tras mío. Yo pensé que él era "normal", peor desde el año pasado de ha hecho algo inseguro de sí mismo.  
  
-Hey Harry!! Por acá- Seamus ya me estaba esperando en una mesa, para mi consideración algo alejada de los demás.  
  
-Bueno voy a ir a buscar los libros que necesitamos, si quieres espérame aquí, no tardo.  
  
-Si Harry, pero sólo busca el me Pociones y sus derivados, parte II, porque los otros dos libros ya los traje yo.  
  
-Bueno, ahora vuelvo. Me meto en una estantería y ahí estaba él...Draco Malfoy, supongo que venía a hacer también el trabajo de pociones, y buscaba el mismo libro que yo.  
  
-Hola -le digo y voltea rápidamente, creo que reconoció mi voz, porque tiene una cara de espanto ...  
  
-Hola... quieres hablar ahora?- se nota la preocupación de Malfoy, pues no deja de ver a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie nos vea.  
  
--Ahora???, no creo poder, vine a hacer el trabajo de pociones y de Historia de la Magia, pero si me gustaría que hablemos pronto.  
  
-Este ... pies si, que te parece si este sábado, después de la comida, bueno, comes temprano t terminas rápido, como todos los estudiantes llegan tarde, la comida de os sábados termina tarde, te parece?- siento cierta incomodidad de Malfoy, y no me agrada eso. -Si esta bien, sólo una pregunta, dónde encontraste el libro- le señalo con la mirada el libro que lleva abrazado con fuerza, es el de pociones.  
  
-En esa estantería, casi hasta el final, a la derecha- me señala dicha estantería con su brazo, luego voltea a verme y me sonríe, así se ve mejor.  
  
-Gracias- yo también le sonrió.  
  
-De nada, bueno me voy, adiós.  
  
-Adiós- él ya se iba, peor lo tomo del brazo, lo jalo havia mi, veo a mi alrededor y confirmo la ausencia de espectadores, y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Él sólo me dedica una sonrisa de sus labios antes besados por mi, y se retira.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos no le molesto eso, y creo que eso es bueno para mi, pero ... pro que va a ser bueno para mi???. Mejor me apuro con el libro, porque Seamus ha de estar preocupado.  
  
-Por qué tardaste tanto Harry??- grr, por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?  
  
-Esque no encontraba el libro, peor bueno, ya hay que apurarnos para terminar rápido, no crees?  
  
-Si, ya avance en algo, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado Harry.  
  
-Este... si ya voy.  
  
Si que a Snape le encanta hacernos sufrir dejándonos muchísima tarea, pero esto para mi era un martirio, no sólo por la tarea que nos dejo Snape, sino que también por las actitudes acosadoras de Seamus, él no dejaba de frotarse sus muslos, y luego sus manos chocaban con MIS muslos, eso no me agradaba, luego también cuando tenía una duda se acercaba demasiado a mi, hasta sentía su respiración en mi mejilla, en serio, eso no era más agradable que ver a Snape las 24 horas contando chistes. Ya después de más de 3 horas los dos terminamos.  
  
-Harry, ya acabaste?- Seamus me espero hasta que terminara, que considerable se su parte.  
  
-Un momento ...si, ya termine, nos vamos ahora? - le soplo a mi pergamino para que la tinta fresca se seque y empiezo a guardar todas mis cosas.  
  
-Si, claro Harry -cuando me dice esto me toma por el hombro °_°.  
  
En el camino a la sala común, Seamus se la pasaba platicándome temas banales, a los cuales yo no le prestaba mucha atención, yo sólo le decía si a todo. En la sala estaba Ron y Hermione esperándome, cuando Seamus y yo entramos a la sala, sus expresiones fueron de asombro al vernos de esa manera.  
  
-Bueno Harry, te dejo aquí con tus amigos, adiós - en eso él me da un beso en la mejilla °_° y se retira al dormitorio.  
  
-Uy Harry, ya tienes novio - no me gustan esos tipos de comentarios de parte de Ron.  
  
-Hey Ron!!!! No digas eso, que hasta miedo me da que durmamos en el mismo dormitorio.  
  
-Harry!! No es para tanto ... pero bueno, terminaste todos los trabajos?  
  
-Si Hermione, termine los dos trabajos.  
  
-Cuáles dos trabajos Harry?? -sabía que a Ron se le iba a olvidar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia, porque en esa clase se la pasa dormido.  
  
-Pues el de pociones y el de Historia de la Magia.  
  
-Qué dejo el profesor de Historia de la Magia???  
  
-Ay Ron, cómo se te puede olvidar todo!!!, dejo que investigáramos las biografías de los 5 magos más importantes del siglo IV.  
  
-Oh Dios, bueno voy a la biblioteca ahora, para terminar antes de la cena, hasta luego- Ron sale disparado con unos pergaminos por el cuadro de la Dama gorda.  
  
-Jajaja, pobre Ron.  
  
-Si pobre Ron, pero eso es de siempre con él, no crees?  
  
-Si, pero Hermione quisiera preguntarte algo, ahora que andas leyendo, no se si tenga algo que ver pero ... Seamus será gay, o sólo tiene admiración por mi?? .Esta era la oportunidad también de preguntarle lo de Malfoy, claro ... cambiando un poco los personajes.  
  
-Pues lo he visto últimamente muy raro, y por su actitud, yo diría que es gay. Harry, ya tienes más admiradores - me dice esto con una risita burlona dibujada en su cara.  
  
-Y... tú sabes que me gustan mucho las mujeres, pero si por X o Y me llegará a... no se, atraer un chico... qué pensarías?  
  
-Atraer sólo físicamente? Pues puede ser que seas bisexual Harry, por qué?  
  
-No se, nada más para saber, y si no sólo es una atracción Hermione?  
  
-Pues no se, pero si quieres voy a investigar Harry, por mi no hay problema.  
  
-Por favor Hermione, si? -ella asiente con la cabeza -gracias- y le doy un abrazo.  
  
Hermione sabía bien que algo me pasaba, pero también sabia que no quería hablar de ello ahora, por eso siempre se puede confiar en ella, y también por eso era una de las personas que más quiero.  
  
oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo  
  
Casi me muero de miedo cuando lo veo en frente de mi, yo creí que me estaba siguiendo porque quería hablar sobre lo que paso, pero sólo quería hacer el trabajo de pociones, que vergüenza!. Pero si que Potter se ha vuelto loco, cómo se le ocurre besarme en plena biblioteca, menos mal que nadie pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Aunque esperaba qué lo hiciera, me fue agradable sentir sus labios contra los míos de nuevo.  
  
No se, tal ves me estoy volviendo loco, como puedo tener esos tipo de pensamientos con Potter, no sólo por que es un chico como yo, sino que también porque es mi enemigo, tal ves me atrae sólo por el hecho de que nos maltratamos el uno al otro, y yo soy un sadomasoquista. Me gusta más esa idea que pensar que soy gay ... Ahora empiezo a pensar en más tonterías, mejor lo que debería hacer es comprobar que aún me gustan las mujeres ... iré a buscar a Pansy, ella siempre está disponible para mi. Bajo a la sala y me encuentro con ella, platicando animadamente con otras dos colegas.  
  
-Hey Pansy, puedes venir un momento?- ella voltea a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Si claro Draco, espérame un momento, bueno chicas el deber me llama- se despide de sus amigas y sube directamente conmigo.  
  
Sin dirigirnos una palabra, la invito a pasar a entrar a mi dormitorio y la empiezo a besar con la misma pasión con la que lo habíamos hecho antes. Era un sentimiento aún agradable para mi, así que no debe ser tan malo. Creo que ella se lo esta tomando muy enserio y se quita su blusa. Ah!!! y no sólo eso, si no que me ha tomado de mi virilidad y ha empezado a mover sus manos de arriba abajo rápidamente. Esto se sigue sintiendo igual que antes, no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero aún así no me siento tan cómodo.  
  
-Creo que es todo Pansy, gracias, te hablare luego - que estúpido sueno.  
  
-mmmmmm es todo un placer - se coloca su blusa y me da un último eso,  
me da una palmada en el trasero y sale pavoneándose por la puerta.  
  
Si que es una grandísima tonta, deja que la use a mi antojo, aunque muchas la envidian por ese simple hecho. Lo único bueno es que comprobé que mi deseo por las mujeres sigue ... pero eso querrá decir que soy bisexual??? No, no, aclaremos mejor ... bisexual que le gustan más las mujeres, Claro!!!  
  
****************************  
  
N/A: Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pero no se preocupen, pronto habrá acción, bueno eso espero =P. Ustedes creen que esas fantasías sean raras? Pues yo no!!!! Pero ya sabrán por que, por eso les recomiendo que sigan por esta misma sintonía. Un único favor... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!, porfis!  
  
Val: gracias, y hago lo que puedo para actualizar pronto, pero bueno ya tendré tiempo, aunke mi mamá siempre se anda dando la vuelta por aki y no puedo escribir libremente.  
  
Caroline_R: a lo ke tengas duda, no dudes tu en preguntarme eh, yo con gusto te contesto, y ke bueno que te este gustando =D.  
  
Battousai Tomoe: gracias, y tratare de actualizar pronto, y tb tratare de hacerlos más amplios, pero eske luego viene limitada la inspiración por capítulos, pero buen.  
  
Dark Spider Girl: este.........ya no te metas esas cosas, en serio, y NO estoy loca =P, sólo keria aclara eso.  
  
Kathy: Ya las respuesta a tus preguntas se Irán contestando a través del tiempo. Ah y me gusto tu explicación tipo programa, chido por ti!  
  
Sigan leyendo!!!!! =P 


	5. Como agua para jugo de calabaza

El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 5: Como agua para jugo de calabaza.  
  
Los días pasaron muy lento, peor por fin hoy es sábado. Me arreglo y dos de mis amigos me interrumpen mi pensamiento.  
  
-Oye Malfoy, hoy antes de comer vamos a entrenar quidditch verdad?- qué le sucede a Crabbe, ahora vamos todos a entrenar quidditch????  
  
-No Crabbe, sólo el equipo, y el en el equipo no te conciernen a ti.  
  
-Bueno, yo sólo digo porque nosotros siempre te acompañamos Malfoy, no porque vallamos a entrenar también.  
  
-Si, si vamos a ir a entrenar, pero ...- el entrenamiento tenía que terminar temprano para así poder hablar con Potter- espero que el entrenamiento no se alargue como la otra ves, porque yo si voy a comer a mis horas, no puedo exponerme a enfermarme, soy el jugador estrella del equipo.  
  
-Si claro Draco, y más porque últimamente te has sentido mal, no es cierto?? O bueno eso es lo que se ve- estará hablando en serio Goyle? -tratan de verse como mis amigos llamándome por mi primer nombre, o realmente son mis amigos? ojalá y sea la segunda opción.  
  
-Cómo mal?  
  
-Si, por ejemplo, te hablamos y como que no nos escuchas, siempre tienes la mirada perdida, y también se te han quitado las ganas de fastidiar a Potter, verdad Crabbe?  
  
-Si Goyle, tienes mucha razón- entonces ellos ya habían notado el cambio de mi comportamiento, los demás también lo habrán notado ya?  
  
-Bueno, ya esta, si me he sentido algo mal, peor ahora no quiero hablar de eso, mejor bajemos a desayunar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El entrenamiento si termino temprano, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, y salí disparado hacia el comedor, y como lo imaginada, no había más de 20 personas, entre ellas estaba Potter, atragantándose de comida, y de vez en cuando mirándome hacer lo mismo.  
  
Después no más de 10 minutos, me miro, yo sabía que era lo que me decía con esos grandes ojos esmeralda, y fue ahí cuando con mis ojos grisáceos señale la puerta, y salí primero por ella. Potter no tardo en seguirme, ya que él si se tenia que excusar con sus amigos, yo en cambio, había bajado a comer solo.  
  
Cuando me alcanzo el paso que llevaba, me saludo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, eso le dio un vuelco a mi corazón. Lo obligue a que me siguiera hasta un salón de clases vacío, a causa de que era sábado y no había clases.  
  
-Hablemos- le ordene prácticamente, como si tuviera prisa, o cosas más importantes que hacer que esto.  
  
-Sólo tengo una pregunta antes ... qué es lo que realmente vamos a exponer a platica Malfoy??  
  
-Potter tu si que estas completamente perdido, vamos a discutir lo sucedido la otra noche, qué no la recuerdas?- di que si la recuerdas, no pudiste haberlo olvidado maldito Potter.  
  
-Valla, y cómo olvidarlo Malfoy- me dice sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Y bueno???- no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de él esta cabizbajo.  
  
-Que quieres que diga Malfoy, qué me gusto? Pues temo decirte que así fue. Qué no tengo la más remota idea de que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, o a acceder, cual fuera el caso?, también respondo que si a esta pregunta- silencio- y tú, no comentas nada?  
  
-Lo mismo- digo de forma casi inaudible y con algo de molestia, y cómo no iba a estar molesto, casi le estaba diciendo a Potter que me gustaba.  
  
-Qué??? No te oí Malfoy.  
  
-Que yo digo lo mismo!!!- Le grito más molesto que antes.  
  
-Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto algo triste a causa de mi mala forma de responderle.  
  
-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es NO decírselo a nadie, entendido? Ni a tus amigos Potter- él asiente silenciosamente y se queda mirando al suelo- Ahora olvidemos razones, y hazle caso a tus impulsos.- me acerco a él, y parece que ha entendido lo que quise decir con eso. Me mira a los ojos con algo de extrañeza por mi comentario. Él baja la mirada a mis labios y me besa. Yo lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco más a mi violentamente, puede escuchar un quejido ahogado de Potter, peor eso no lo interrumpió y siguió en su trabajo.  
  
Mis manos habían logrado desfajar la camisa de Potter, y ahora rozaban su tórax, mientras él aún jugueteaba tímidamente con mi cabello y mi cuello, eso me hace preguntarle entre besos:  
  
-Es la primera ves que fajas?  
  
Si, ...si es que seguimos a este ritmo- Me dijo con voz entrecortada.  
  
Y seguimos, yo lo supuse de él porque no estaba tan seguro de esto, peor después se fue animando más y más. Él no quiso perder más el tiempo y me despojo completamente de mi camisa y sus besos bajaron, pasando por mi cuello, donde lo más seguro mañana habría huellas de ese camino, y después fueron bajando por mi pecho, y me lamió. Yo lo agarre de su cabello negro azabache y lo subí hasta mi rostro, para luego besarlo, besarlo sin parar, a mi me encantaba como se sentía eso.  
  
Mientras lo besaba, me deshice de su pantalón, y lo obligue a que se arrodillara conmigo, porque ya estaba cansado de estar parado. Después con mucha dificultad me deshice de el estorbo que estaba entre nosotros, aunque tuve que utilizar un poco de magia. Yo acariciaba su pecho, y él mi espalda, una de mis manos bajo lentamente hasta su miembro ya erecto y lo tome, primero delicadamente, peor por sus movimientos pélvicos decidí tomarlo por completo y accedí a masturbarlo de arriba abajo muy energéticamente. Me aleje un poco de su boca para besar su cuello y puede ver su cara, expresaba algo de molestia, pero por sus gemidos yo creo que no la estaba pasando tan mal, así que seguí y seguí hasta que él me dijo.  
  
-Malfoy ...ya... no creo que debas seguir.- me detengo al orle decir esto, sólo me detengo porque su miembro aún lo tengo entre mis manos.  
  
-Por qué?- pregunte extrañado, pensé que si le estaba gustando.  
  
-Tú sabes porque, si es que no quieres salir de aquí todo ... mojado, tú sabes - me dijo con su cara toda roja, y no sólo roja por lo que acabábamos de hacer, si no que también porque tenía pena.  
  
-Ah! si ...si entiendo- y lo solté- supongo que quieres vestirte no- le dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarlo también a levantarse, y la toma con la timidez que aún no desaparecía, tal ves porque se dio cuenta que él aún estaba sin ropa, y yo prácticamente vestido.  
  
-Si ... has visto mi ropa interior? Aquí sólo veo mi pantalón y tu camisa Malfoy- me dice señalando mi camisa tirata en el suelo.  
  
-Oh no ... este...la desaparecí para ... tú sabes- le dije apenado, por qué no pensé que tal ves después la volvería a usar.  
  
-Quieres decir que andaré por todo el colegio sólo con mi pantalón y todo al aire????  
  
-Puedes ir a tu dormitorio por ellos no crees?- la verdad no era para tanto.  
  
-Pues si, pero me da ... cosa, y si alguien se da cuenta?  
  
-No creo... sólo procura que tu bragueta no se baje- mientras le digo esto se pone su pantalón y yo abrocho mi camisa.  
  
-Esto se siente extraño =S.  
  
-Qué? Lo que hicimos o el hecho que no lleves ropa interior?- le pregunto con un tono pícaro.  
  
-Creo que se me hace más extraño el hecho que no llevo nada debajo de mi pantalón.  
  
-No creo que no lleves "nada" debajo de ese pantalón Potter, yo veo ahí algo aún llamando mi atención.- señalo si parte con la mirada, le dedico una sonrisa pícara y él se sonroja más. Me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso- creo que hemos terminado de "hablar", ya es algo tarde y lo más seguro es que tus amigos estén preocupados por ti.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón ... en lo segundo. Se sonroja- nos veremos de nuevo?  
  
-Claro! Tenemos muchas clases juntos- le sonrió.  
  
-No me refiero a eso Malfoy- me dice con una expresión seria en su rostro.  
  
-Eso espero- lo beso- ahora si, cada quien a su casa.  
  
-Sales tú primero?- asiento y salgo por la puerta.  
  
-Adiós- le susurro y cierro la puerta de tras de mi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llego a mi dormitorio dispuesto a dormir, pero cómo diablos iba a dormir???, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que paso esta tarde. Tenia que aclarar todo este asunto, y que manera!!!!!! Cojerme a Potter si que me aclaro todo este asunto [sarcástico]. Lo único que me aclaro es que las sospechas de muchas chicas son ciertas, Potter si que es virtuoso en cuanto a su... eso.  
  
Pero ahora este tiempo a solas tengo que aclarar esto, y una manera de hacerlo era siendo sincero conmigo. Ahora comencemos, cómo fue que empezó todo eso? No tengo la menor idea, pero si me pongo a pensar ... siempre me han gustado sus ojos, su valentía, su actitud frente a los problemas, su madures a causa de sus frecuentes encuentros con la muerte, en fin. Bueno eso quiere decir que si me gusta ... pero entonces soy bisexual? No lo creo, porque nunca he tenido ningún tipo de atracción hacia otro hombre, si no yo hasta me sentiría atraído por Blaise, o cualquier otro chico atractivo de el colegio. Tampoco creo que sea porque necesite amor, tengo muchas chicas a mi alrededor, que están locas por mi, y mis padres han sabido expresarme su cariño, a su manera, pero han sabido. Ahora, tampoco creo que sea porque quiera a papachar al pobre niño huérfano que todos quieren tener en sus brazos, porque así no soy yo, y además, a mi que jodidos me importa????? AL pareces últimamente me importa mucho, pero por qué??? Creo que a este paso me volveré loco, si no es que ya lo estoy, que es lo más seguro.  
  
Ahora debo de admitir que siempre he tenido algún sentimiento hacia él, porque cada que se aparece por acá Voldemort, me preocupa lo que le pueda suceder, por ejemplo, ahora con el plan que tiene entre manos este Voldemort, si me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Potter. Pero ahora la pregunta es, yo le importare a él? Yo creo que si, o no se, pero por como se expreso de mi cuando platicábamos en el lago, parecía muy sincero, o por lo que paso esta tarde, él ya había tenido a su novia, esa ravenclaw, y teniendo a su novia no había fajado con ella, y porque ahora conmigo si acepto que le hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera, por decirlo de un modo, definitivamente yo si le importo, más aún también le atraigo. Claro!! Que era de esperarse, pues soy uno de los chicos más atractivos, quién podría resistirse a mi? Ni siquiera Potter.  
  
********************  
  
N/A: ahora si hubo acción de verdad!!!!!! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ojalá!, porque me costo escribirlo, porque estaba escasa de ideas, no se =S aunke la escena de la acción me inspiré en un dibujo que vi en internet, si kieren la pagina avísenme y la pongo acá. Y trataré de que los capítulos estén más amplios, peor es que me viene así cuando me pongo a fantasear, y cuando tengo donde escribir se disminuye a lo máximo, peor tratare de inspirarme más.  
  
A lo de los pensamiento de Draco, se ke ahora suenan raros y tontos, y es que Draco tal ves no puede ser tan sincero consigo mismo, ya que por ahí puede tener una barrera que le impida hacerlo, pero ya habrá respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, por eso les pido que NO DEJEN DE LEER!!!!!! Porfa! Y también les pido DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Eyes: pues aki esta la real acción, ojalá y la disfrutes, y de que son gay, pues en el siguiente capitulo ya sabrás porque actúan así, sigue leyendo :P  
  
Kathy: de ke estas enferma?, bueno pues ya veras sobre si son gay, o bisexuales, o sólo si kerian experimentar, pero eso se sabrá hasta el siguiente capi, así que sigue leyendo.  
  
Dark Spider Girl: que bueno que te este gustando el fic, y aki esta el glorioso sábado, espero ke lo hayas disfrutado, eso de tango para tres, la verdad me quede traumada =P.  
  
NagY Tao: que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo!!!! Porque yo seguiré escribiendo ;).  
  
Gala: Me laegra que te haya gustado mucho, y eso de ke va a tus favoritos?? Bueno creo que no es para tanto pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando cuando se sepa que es lo que realmente esta pasando.  
  
Besos.  
  
Jess Malfoy. 


	6. La verdad duele, pero no siempre es crue...

N/A: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EN REALIDAD LO SIENTO ( (explicación al final del capitulo, ojalá y lo disfruten).  
  
El Amor es....¿Irracional?  
  
Capitulo 6: La verdad duele, pero no siempre es cruel.  
  
Creo que Hermione ya sospecha algo de mi ......... pero sólo a ella podía recurrir, ojalá y encuentre algo que me pueda ayudar en mucho, bueno dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere, sólo espero que esto no sólo quede en esperanza. Ahora sólo me resta esperar a que Hermione sepa algo.  
  
Entro a la sala común y ahí están Ron y Hermione discutiendo. Alguna vez llegará el día en el cual no discutirán para nada, estos si que son el uno para el otro.  
  
-Hey! Ahora por qué discuten?- les grito, ya que ellos no se habían dado cuenta que había llegado a la Sala común.  
  
-Hola Harry!, es que Ron esta molesto porque yo también voy a salir de vacaciones de Navidad, y él quiere que yo me quede aquí contigo para que no estés solo, pero yo ya acepte pasar Navidad y año nuevo con mis padres y mis abuelos, además mis abuelos no los veo desde que entre a Howarts.  
  
-Pero Hermione! tu ya habías dicho que te quedabas, por eso yo acepte ir para Navidad con Charlie, y también sabes que me muero de ir para ver a todos esos dragones- Ron estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, por el coraje.  
  
-Lo se, todo mundo lo sabe!, pero no seas tan egoísta!  
  
-Tú también estas siendo egoísta Hermione!  
  
-Basta chicos!!!- grito para detenerlos de gritar- miren, por si no se han dado cuenta yo ya no soy un niño, creo que puedo quedarme en Navidad aquí, además varios de nuestros compañeros se quedarán, así que no me quedaré solo, no se preocupen.  
  
-Tienes razón Harry, Seamus se va a quedar, creo que te hará MUY buena compañía, tal ves ni te deje solo en ningún momento.  
  
-Ron!!! Tú sabes que Harry no es de "esos"! no juegues con eso.  
  
-Sólo era una broma Hermione- Ron baja la cabeza, mirando al piso.  
  
-Para esas bromitas, mejor no digas nada- Mientras Ron miraba el suelo Hermione trata de llamar mi atención para que la viera y moviendo sus labios sin que saliera algún tipo de sonido, trata de decirme que valla a mi dormitorio o algo así, porque tiene algo que decirme ......... pero que querrá hablarme, tal ves le quiera hacer una jugarreta a Ron, pero espera ......... tal ves ya tenga algo sobre "mi asunto" y por la cara que tiene creo que es algo serio.  
  
-Este ......... bueno creo que me voy a dormir un rato, nos vemos para la cena- me despido, Ron me voltea a ver algo extrañado, yo como contestación bostezo, como si estuviera cansado.  
  
Creo que Ron se la creyó, subo los escalones y entro a mi dormitorio, me acuesto en mi cama para esperar a que Hermione de indicios de presencia en el dormitorio. Seguramente iba a tardar, porque se tenía que librar de Ron, como yo el sábado, no me fue tan fácil, pero lo logre, y obtuve una buena recompensa. Aún no puedo crees lo que hice o mejor dicho, lo que deje que me hicieran.  
  
Aún no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, y me di cuenta que es algo peligroso. En clase de Historia de la Magia, lo estaba viviendo de nuevo en mi pensamiento, y Ron que estaba a mi lado casi se da cuenta de mi erección, lo bueno que con el susto que me dio después, se perdió cualquier indicio de mi placer.  
  
Todavía recuerdo sus besos y la forma en como me tocaba, también recuerdo que perdió mi ropa interior, que estúpido es Malfoy, cómo se le pudo ocurrir sólo desaparecerla, aunque creo que él estaba centrado en otras cosas "más" importantes.  
  
Mientras me sacio del recuerdo de su toque, mi mano se aventura para que ese recuerdo se pueda "materializar". Desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y meto mi mano debajo de mi ropa interior, me encuentro ya con mi miembro erecto, a causa de los recuerdos, y empiezo a masajearme, pero algo me distrae.  
  
-Harry!!! Qué haces???- Y ahí estaba una Hermione rojísimamente apenada, que se acababa de voltear hacia la pared para no presenciar algo más "fuerte".  
  
-Perdón Hermione, es que pensé que ibas a tardar más.  
  
-Pero esa no es razón para que ......... hagas tu "fiesta", bien sabias que iba a llegar Harry.- Hermione seguía evadiéndome de su visión, y cómo no? Sólo imagínate esta escena, te estaba viendo cuando tú te estabas tocando Harry! Sólo a ti se te ocurre semejantes barbaridades.  
  
-Perdón Hermione, estaba en otro mundo no pensé .........  
  
-Si Harry, ya me di cuenta que estabas en otro mundo.- me dice Hermione con cierta simpatía y enojo a la vez.  
  
-Hermione - me sonrojo y coloco mi almohada entre mis partes, ya que aún no estaba tan calmado- dime que me querías decir Hermione.  
  
-Ya estas más tranquilo?- me pregunta dándose por vencida y girando su cuerpo y rostro para mirarme.  
  
-Si Hermione, ya- camina acercándose a mi cama, lleva entre los brazos un libro muy grueso, se sienta en la cama de Ron, que esta al lado de mi cama, da un suspiro y comienza a hablar de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno Harry, te quería decir que ya tengo algo de información sobre tu pregunta de la otra vez.  
  
-Y???- me siento en mi cama de manera que me encuentro frente a ella.  
  
-Harry antes de decirte algo, no crees que deberías decirme antes algo?  
  
-Ya lo sabes ni Hermione?, creo ......... creo que me atrae un chico.  
  
-Es Seamus?  
  
-No! Y por favor no me preguntes quien es, primero quiero estar seguro de algunas cosas.  
  
-Bueno Harry, la verdad por lo que me dijiste, esto puede ser algo serio- me mira con un rostro de severidad.  
  
-Cómo serio? Es malo?- le pregunto sin paciencia.  
  
-No, no Harry, mira recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?  
  
-Si - me hace señas con su cara de que continúe- fue que si a mi me gustaba un chico, no sólo físicamente qué significaría?, la verdad es raro, no se, no puedo aceptar que soy gay Hermione, no sólo eso, yo no puedo sentir que sea gay.  
  
-Mira Harry según lo que he leído, puede que no seas gay, o que tal vez si lo eres, pero no lo aceptas- hace una pausa y se acomoda su libro, sube la mirada a mis ojos- el chico en cuestión ......... es guapo, supongo, pero también te agrada su compañía, no? ......... qué más sientes hacia esa persona?  
  
-Pues no se, es difícil de explicar ......... todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando paso, o si realmente pasó, sólo se que cuando estoy con él me siento......... raro, pero aún así me gusta estar con él. Tal vez me gusta su forma aristocrática de ser, como ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, y no se ......... siento que necesito su presencia.  
  
-Su presencia? Y aún no estas muy seguro por que .........?,-me limito a sólo asentir con mi cabeza y ver el rostro preocupado de mi amiga- Harry! Eso comprueba mis sospechas!  
  
-Cuáles sospechas Hermione?- me miro con cara de extraño.  
  
-Primero déjame explicarte el asunto esta bien? -asiento y mantengo la mirada a sus ojos- ok mira Harry, antes que nada, está puede que sea sólo una suposición, nada comprueba aún que es verdad, pero si quisiera que tu supieras para que por ti mismo veas su es verdad o no, ok?  
  
-Si Hermione, ahora dime, que ya me estas preocupando- le digo con algo de desesperación.  
  
-Bueno- acomoda su libro entre sus piernas- Uno cree que si es hombre se tiene que enamorar de una chica, no es así? Y que los hombres que se enamoran de un mismo, son homosexuales verdad?. Pero eso es una gran falacia!, no siempre es así. Corrígeme si estoy en lo incorrecto, pero no es verdad que el amor es irracional? Por ejemplo, yo puedo enamorarme de un chico y también de una chica siendo yo normal, ya que el amor es irracional, eso de que los hombres van con las mujeres y que las mujeres con los hombres, son creaciones de la misma sociedad, como crean lo bien visto y lo mal visto, pero eso no quiere decir que este en lo correcto, como por ejemplo en la antigüedad se creía que los hombres, por su superioridad, tenían que estar con sus mismo, y no debían rebajarse a enamorarse de una mujer, a las mujeres sólo se les quería para tener los niños y las cosas del hogar, ahí ya es una diferente forma de pensar de las personas, por eso te digo que todo depende de las personas. "Ahora, el amor implica también atracción, lo se, pero también implica cariño, respeto, admiración y todas esas cosas que cualquiera relaciona con el amor. Si la persona amada es del mismo sexo también se siente atracción hacia ella, aunque sea raro, y al principio algo incomodo, pero de esa manera se crea un tipo de fijación hacia dicha persona. Es ahí cuando uno se da cuenta que esta enamorado. Harry, yo creo que a lo mejor es eso no crees?, tu estas enamorado de esa persona.  
  
-Enamorado yo??? Y de .........- no puedo decirle aún que es Malfoy de quien estoy hablando- ......... de un hombre?, pero......... Cómo? Por qué?.  
  
- Harry, Harry espera, te dije que era una suposición, puede ser que realmente seas gay, y lo que sientes por ese chico es pura atracción, pero por eso quiero que pienses bien que es lo que sientes por ese chico, ok?- Se levanta y toma su libro entre sus brazos.  
  
-Ok, y no se, también trataré de habar con él.  
  
- Eso esta mejor, bueno ya me voy a seguir leyendo, que tengas un buen día.- Se retira y sale del cuarto.  
  
Y ahora que? Yo no puedo aceptas así de fácil que estoy enamorado de Malfoy, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que soy gay y que sólo siento atracción por el que fue mi enemigo durante más de 5 años, esto va a ser difícil de pensar, y más aún de sacarle una conclusión.  
  
**************************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, ahora si me disculpo, se ke tarde añales (y eso es poco decir), pero como eran vacaciones pe la pasaba de floja y tenia un schok emocional, bueno no así de esa manera, y aparte estaba leyendo Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, como no se ingles tarde mucho, y luego la escuela, lo peor, porke, para los que ya leyeron Harry Potter 5, me toco una maestra idéntica a Umbridge, enserio!!! Y como si yo fuera Harry, bueno aunque ella si kiere ke sea muy buena en su clase, casi como Hermione, en serio! Pero si se parecen!!!!! En cu carácter y en lo físico!!! Excepto tal vez por los ojos de sapo y el cabello, peor imagínense como estoy, toda estresada y con la mente muy cerrada para escribir. Bueno ya alto de tanto alboroto, ahora sólo les pido que por favor sigan leyendo mi fic, aunke si tardaré en actualizar, y DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Le doy gracias a Galasu, Shaman Rypko Lupin-Black, 1333, Dani Bonita, Kathy por haber escrito, enserio me alegran el día, y también me alegra que les este gustando este fic, y también espero que me perdonen.  
  
Besos.  
  
Jess Malfoy. 


	7. Amor? 60 gramos, porfavor

N/A: PERDON!!!!! Mil veces perdón, pero aki esta la recompensa, no muy buena pero PORFA!!!! sigan leyendo.

El Amor es..........¿Irracional?

Capitulo 7: Amor? 60 gramos, porfavor.

-Días Potter- Le digo con mi usual voz aristocrática. Y él solo para saludarme, hace un movimiento de su cabeza alborotada.

Pero por qué lo saluda, se darán cuenta de que algo extraño pasa entre nosotros. Grrrrrrr, que estúpido soy, y no sólo eso, sino que Potter se dará de altas porque lo salude!!!.

Llego a mi lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, me dispongo a desayunar cuando siento la mirada clavada en mi de una persona, levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con aquellos ojos esmeralda que me hacen perder la cordura. Me dice algo con los labios, pero no logro entenderle, y lo interrumpe su estúpido amigo, la comadreja. Que idiota!!! Pero que me habrá querido decir Potter, talvez quiere que nos volvamos a ver (al decir eso, sonrío maliciosamente), o talvez dejar todo esto atrás.

-Hey! Te vas a comer ese pan tostado?- me asusta al preguntarme una voz tosca y ronca.

-No Goyle, comételo tu, como todo lo demás- le digo, y él me agradece diciendo algo parecido a "grassctiast" con su boca llena de comida ya.

Vuelvo mi mirada a donde estaba, pero hay algo diferente ahí, y es ese estúpido Irlandés a su lado, aunque a favor mío, parece que a Potter le incomoda su compañía. Al momento en que el Irlandés toma un trago de su jugo de naranja, Potter intenta comunicarse de nuevo conmigo. Señala con sus ojos, supongo que eso quiere decir que nos veamos, y luego junta sus manos y las abre y cierra ......... supongo que eso es un libro, entonces ......... quiere que nos veamos en la biblioteca. Yo asiento, pero ¿a que hora?, le pregunto señalando mi muñeca, y él me contesta levantando 3 de sus dedos, yo para finalizar esta estúpida conversación asiento y volteo hacia otro lado y comienzo a desayunar.

Espero que no sea nada malo, porque este pedazo de carne no se puede desperdiciar, y menos él puede despreciarme, porque él se esta sacando la lotería conmigo, más aún porque......... talvez le corresponda. Quien iba a creerlo, yo atraído por el Señor Potter, jajaja, talvez sea por toda su fama Ya no lo discutiré más, él será mío, aunque sea sólo un juego, porque yo consigo lo que quiero, sea lo que sea, y después tal vez pueda votarlo, quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá.

oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo

Oh Dios! Y ahora que le diré, debí haberlo pensado antes de hablarle. Sólo estoy seguro de que quiero aclarar las cosas ......... no se, saber que ......... que nos esta pasando.

No será una mala jugada?? Por qué no había pensado en esto antes!!!! Y yo aquí, según Hermione, dejándome engatusar por Malfoy. Que estúpido soy!!! Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que esto es una muy mala jugada. Cómo Malfoy se iba a fijar en mi, no sólo por ser hombre, sino que también somos ......... por así decirlo enemigos. Si es así tengo que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, antes de que esto empeore, aunque no creo que pueda empeorar. En realidad me gustaría que sólo fuera un juego, no se, me altera pensar que entre Malfoy y yo halla algo, o que exista cualquier cosa distinta a desprecio. Lo que debo de hacer es sacarle la verdad......... Sólo espero que si logre mi objetivo.

Terminó mi desayuno y volteo a ver a Hermione que me mira con cara de extraño. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estaba "hablando" con Malfoy? Oh no, y yo que creía que esto no podía empeorar. Ojala y no me pregunte nada.

Siento algo en mis pies, que extraño.

- Ouch!!! Hermione eras tú, no tenías que patearme tan fuerte, ¿qué tienes?

- Que pasa Harry? – me dice Ron.

- NO nada Ron, le patie sin darme cuenta – dice Hermione -perdón Harry, si? – Hermione espera a que Ron vuelva a su desayuno – Es él? – me dice en susurro.

Y ahora que hago, ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar mintiéndole o guardando este secreto, después de la ayuda que me ha brindado ......... Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, e inmediatamente la bajo, llego a sentir mi cara como un jitomate.

A pesar de estar cabizbajo, me di cuenta de la expresión de ka cara de Hermione, se quedo boquiabierta, ella no lo podía creer. Al levantar mi cara vi que ella miraba incrédula hacia Malfoy. No creí que lo tomara de esa forma ......... bueno no era de menos ......... Malfoy, el hijo de un Mortifago y Harry Potter el niño que vivió, teniendo amoríos colegiales.

Hermione designada me voltea a ver y me dice – Harry, tenemos que hablar – yo asiento y miro a Ron para que ella no diga nada más.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a clases. Llegamos al salón de Historia de la Magia y Ron apurado saca un pergamino para hacer los últimos retoques a su tarea. Esa fue la oportunidad de Hermione para preguntarme.

- Harry –me susurra- es ......... Malfoy? Porqué no me lo dijiste antes??? Tenemos que hablar más acerca de esto, cómo pasó? Porqué?

- Hermione espera ......... antes de hablar contigo sobre esto, quisiera aclarar las cosas con él.

Ok, ok.

- De que hablan- nos pregunta Ron, al ver algo inquieta a Hermione.

- De cómo es que nunca terminas tus tareas Ron!

- Sólo le porgo la fecha y mi nombre Hermione!

- Si, si seguramente eso lo pones al final y utilizas más de 5 renglones- ya se les hacia tarde para la primera discusión, aunque gracias a eso ya no traemos más a platica mi tema.

En todas mis clases no estaba tranquilo, y no dejaba de pensar en que iba a pasar con Malfoy, la verdad me preocupaba mucho que es lo que le iba a decir "Hey, si Malfoy, creo que estoy enamorado de ti, porque la verdad no acepto ser gay".

Seguía con mi comida, aun faltaban 10 minutos para las 3, pero decidí salirme en ese momento diciéndole a mis amigos que iba al baño, porque desde la última clase ya no aguantaba. Hermione supo a donde me dirigía, así que no dijo nada y me salí del comedor.

Llevaba algunos pergaminos para que no se notara algo raro que estuviera en la biblioteca si algún material de trabajo. Me senté en una mesa no muy visible cuando note que alguien venia detrás de mi. Deduje que era Malfoy, pero al voltear vi que era Seamus.

- Ah! hola que pasa Seamus? – le digo cortante para que se vaya pronto.

- Eh ......... nada solo ......... solo ......... Harry quisiera hablar contigo ......... se podría ahora?

oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo oooo oooo ooooo

Gracias a Merlín que habían terminado las clases y ahora voy al comedor a saciar esta hambre. Aun no termino de comer cuando Potter sale del comedor, yo me meto otros 2 bocados a la boca y me levanto sin decir nada, me dirijo directamente a la biblioteca con paso firme.

Entró a la biblioteca, y no encuentro a Potter, pero supongo que no se sentará en una mesa muy visible, así que busco en las mesas más alejadas y acierto, ahí esta!, pero que demonios esta haciendo con ese gryffindor.

N/A: Lo se, lo se!!!! He tardado millones de años luz para actualizar mi fic, y les dejo cortas con este capítulo que esta cortito, aunque por lo general mis capítulos son muy cortitos, pero este tenia que quedar así, en suspenso Muajajaja, y no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito así ke no tardare en subirlo, solo que lo subiré cuando tenga escrito por lo menos un review , es un trato!

Ojala le este gustando como estoy siguiendo mi Fic, y hey! Acepto ideas ok? Y perdón por no contestar los reviews aquí pero gracias a todas! Y la verdad LO SIENTO!!!! Por no actualizar pronto, pero como ahora no estoy estudiando a lo mejor y hasta termino pronto el fic, y un favor, recomienden este fin.

Le recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, bueno solo que estén en mis sueños, yomi yom!!!, son de J. K. Rowling.

Besos

Jess Malfoy.


	8. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

El Amor es..........¿Irracional?

Capitulo 8: Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

- Que sucede Seamus, puede ser rápido?- ojala y no sea nada importante.

Bueno entre más rápido mejor ... Harry ... me gustas- al decirme eso se acerca más a mi y trata de darme un beso en la boca, pero mi reacción es rápida y me volteo y termina depositando el beso en mi mejilla, cerca de mi oreja.

-Lo siento Seamus, no soy gay- oh no, ahí esta Malfoy, habrá visto algo.

-Lo siento yo Harry- al decirme esto sale corriendo de la biblioteca.

-Hey Potter con lo que acabas de decir, todo entre nosotros queda olvidado, verdad? Ya no hay nada que aclarar, es mejor que todo regrese a la normalidad- Malfoy no deja que diga algo, solo me quedo ahí parado todo asombrado por lo que me dice y después solo asiento y el se va y me deja ahí, en la biblioteca en medio de un shock.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que jodidos estaba haciendo ese maldito gryffindor con Potter. Maldita sea! Como llegue a creer que podría tener algo con ese cara-rajada puto. Yo soy el estúpido al creer semejante barbaridad MALDITA SEA! Y no dejaré de maldecir- digo esto para mi mismo pero en voz alta cuando voy llegando a mi sala común.

-Que sucede Draco, porqué estas así?- me pregunta Blaise.

-NADA MALDITA SEA, QUIERO OLVIDAR TODO!!! NI SIEQUIERA MI NOMBRE QUIERO RECORDAR!!

-Tranquilo Draco ... tranquilo- él trata de abrazarme, pero es conocido por todos que él es gay, así que al abrazarme lo beso, un beso rápido, porque después salgo corriendo al baño, lleno de rabia.

Llego al baño y me enjuago la boca con agua, siento aso, asco por haber hecho todo lo que hice, no solo el beso que le di a Blaise, sino que también por todo lo que había hecho con Potter.

Decido mejor tomar un baño, porque no aguantaba el asco hacia mi, necesitaba limpiarme de todo esto. Me tallaba mis manos con fuerza hasta sangrar, mi espalda, mi cuello, mi pecho también, me seguía sintiendo sucio, me desgarraba mi boca y me ardía todo por el jabón, y aún así no dejo de sentirme sucio. Lloro, pero no siento mis lagrimas por el agua.

Una hora después salgo del baño, todo herido, Crabbe y Goyle estaba en el dormitorio y vieron que estaba sangrando.

-Que te paso Draco?- preguntó Crabbe.

-Estas bien?

-Crees que estoy bien Goyle? VEME!! Veme, me hecho esto yo mismo, creerías que estoy bien? Pues no, no lo estoy- me meto a mi cama y cierro el dosel.

-Draco quieres hablar sobre esto?- me pregunta Crabbe.

-NO!!! no quiero- le grito.

Tenía que olvidar todo esto, de esa manera todo iba a ser igual que siempre, aunque lo mejor seria ya no tener que ver algo con ese cara-rajada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aun no lo puedo creer ... ya todo estaba solucionado entre Malfoy y yo, no éramos nada y todo quedaba olvidado, no me diento muy a gusto por eso, ya que en realidad no aclaramos nada, yo solo había dicho a Seamus que no era gay y él ... querrá decir que Malfoy si lo era?, talvez si ... aún no estoy muy seguro porque puede que el cortejarme haya sido un plan en contra mía, un plan de Voldemort... pero por su reacción.. por su cara... no creo que haya sido un simple plan... se veía mal y afectado por lo que había dicho.

Sería mejor ya no mortificarme y aceptar esto, él no era para mi, y nunca hubiéramos sido un apareja, solo fue un buen rato que pasamos sin pelearnos como siempre. Sentimos lastima el uno por el otro por lo que nos estaba pasando y queríamos hacernos sentir bien, solo era eso.

Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, y eso era en Voldemort, si que eso era más importante, ya que no solo me involucraba a mi, si no que a todo el mundo mágico también, y eso era de preocuparse.

Regreso a mi sala común, y al entrar veo a Ron y a Hermione en el sillón, Hermione recargada en Ron y él acariciando su cabello, la verdad se veían muy lindos.

-Hola chicos, hasta que los dos están juntos sin pelearse, me alegro.

-Hey Harry deja de decir eso!- me dice Ron algo apenado.

-Bueno aprovecho que los dos están tranquilos para decirles algo.

-Que pasa Harry?- me pregunta Ron con preocupación, y Hermione se veía normal, porque ella ya sabia que era lo que les quería decir.

- Ron solo te pido de favor que no te enojes, ya que estoy que les voy a decir ya esta solucionado, y se los digo porque los quiero mucho y son mis mejores amigos, ok?

-Ok Harry.

-Ok, pero ya dinos, que pasa Harry? – si que Ron esta desesperado.

-Bueno ... un día me encontré con Malfoy en el lago, porque yo necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que me esta pasando, pensar en que es lo que estaba tramando Voldemort. Y Malfoy también se veía triste y no se que nos paso a los dos ... pero ... nos besamos, por favor no te enojes Ron, no fue l que tu crees- es mejor que no se enteren de todo lo demás- y ya hable con él y quedamos en que no hay nada entre nosotros y todo esta olvidado...

-Pero Harry crees que todo va a volver a la normalidad??? Pues no después de eso!, en que estabas pensando?? POR MERLIN!!!- Ron había empezado a caminar como loco por toda la sala común.

-Ron tranquilo, pero Harry, llegaste a una conclusión acerca de esto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Creo que si Hermione, no soy gay, solo intentaba refugiarme en alguien que también necesitaba de alguien más, es decir que ambos nos necesitábamos, porque no estábamos muy tranquilos, no se Hermione ... yo creo que fue eso.

-Bien Harry, lo bueno es que lo descubriste pronto- mientras Hermione y yo hablábamos Ron no dejaba de gritar cosas al viento.

-Mejor me iré a mi dormitorio, a ver si puedes calmar a Ron, la verdad no me siento de buen humor.

-Si Harry no te preocupes, vete- Subo a mi dormitorio y me acuesto a pensar en lo que había acabado de pasar. Pensaba en la cara de Malfoy, en su reacción, y aún no estaba muy contento con nuestra solución, sabia que otra cosa hubiera sido mucho mejor, peor no sabía cual.

N/A: Lo siento por tardar este capitulo, pero es que lo quería alargar más porque esta MUY cortito, pero bueno, solo espero que les este agradando mi fic, y si les gusta, recomiéndenlo, para que lo lean.

Y espero que el próximo capitulo no tarde mucho porque aun no lo tengo escrito y ya este lunes entro a mi propedéutico, aunque solo son lunes y martes.

Cuidensennnn y aquí contesto los reviews:

Chiquinkira: Hey chica poetica, aki esta la actualización, y bueno tratare de actualizar seguido, solo espero que sigas leyendo.

yui the vampire: LO SIENTO! Lo siento por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo, pero veras que ahora si voy a terminar el fic.Gracias por seguir leyendo.

OlgaxTomFelton1: Claro que seguiré el fic! Y lo siento por no actualizar cuando me escribiste un review, es que quería alargar más el capi, pero bueno espero que te haya agradado.

Besos

Jess Malfoy


End file.
